NANI!
by Hokage Girl
Summary: A mystery about Sakura and her need for money! But things may take longer than they thought. Rated for swearing. This is my first story. Go easy on me! PLEASE! Or else I have to kill you...! :)
1. The First Day of a Busy Winter

Naruto/Nani! 

Early morning as Naruto got out of bed to see that it had finally started to snow outside! Running to do his work he ends up bumping into, well what do ya know…its Sakura!

"Hi Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, HI NARUTO!" Sakura said while accidentally dropping some books.

"What are you doing caring all those books?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I decided to help the Hokage clean up. He says he'll reward me!"

"What is he going to reward you with?"

"He didn't exactly say but I'm kinda hoping its money."

"Nani? You mean to say that he didn't tell you what it was?"

Naruto thought for a second that Sakura was just kidding.

"Uh…hehehe…"

"Oh great now what's funny…?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well he didn't actually say anything about a reward but I know for a fact that the Hokage LOVES to reward people with things so…ya that's about it."

(Star-Sure she knows that for a fact! lol.)

"Well…good luck with your work and I hope you get a reward!" Yelled Naruto while he started off running again.

"Bye NARUTO!" Sakura yelled while for the second time dropping the thick heavy books.

While Naruto was running he decided to go to the park for a change just to relax. After all it was a holiday. With brand new snow, and a whole new season, he couldn't wait for all the new excitements, troubles, all brand new ninja work and even maybe new techniques!

While lying in the park he heard someone screaming. (Yay! I just got a totally new idea for my story to mix with my old idea! Wait…why am I writing this?)

"Naruto! Orochimaru is back!" someone yelled.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Naruto thought.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled back hopping for an answer.

To be continued…

Star-


	2. Susuke?

Hi! It's The Hokage Girl and I just wanted to say that whoever reads my fanfiction please review it even if you don't want to because this is really only my second chapter! Oh Ya! And sorry if the chapters are small but that's because I don't have a lot of time to right and also I'll be putting in way more chapters in soon! And also…I had gotten an e-mail from a Naruto fan dude who was having trouble with his web and couldn't download stuff, if you're reading this than the answer to your question is that Tsunade-sama is the 5th Hokage…!   
Naruto/Nani! Part2 

Previously in part1 of Naruto/Nani!

While Sakura was helping the Hokage with his cleaning and it being the first day of winter Naruto was lying in the park when all of a sudden his silence was broken with a loud scream. He couldn't tell who it was but the words were this,

"Naruto, Orochimaru's back!"

"Nani?" was the last words in chapter1.

Part2

In the far left Naruto could see a figure running frantically towards him. It was Susuke!

"Susuke! What's wrong?" Naruto shouted.

Stopping and taking a deep breath Susuke Stood up straight and shouted back,

"Naruto! Orochimaru's just outside of Konoha and the Hokage immediately ordered for me and you to go and stop him from getting any closer!"

"Coming!" Naruto shouted back.

As Naruto ran to Susuke he made sure to tell why Sakura wasn't coming cause that probably would have been his first question.

"Why in the world does she want money! She seriously should be helping us right now!" Said Susuke with an 'I can't believe that girl' look.

(A/N: Knowing Susuke he probably would have had no expression.)

"Hey don't look at me and please let's just focus on Orochimaru." said Naruto with just as weird look as Susuke.

Out of no where all they saw was smoke. There was so much smoke they were right in it.

"I bet ya I know who's in the middle of that smoke." said Naruto sarcastically.

"OROCHIMARU!" they both shouted as they saw a familiar figure in the cloud of thick smoke.

"And I was so close to Konoha without interruptions, but now look who has to disturb me and my destruction. Wait, let me guess who sent you…hmmm…the Hokage I'm betting!" said Orochimaru so ungratefully.

"The Hokage sent us… Ding,Ding Ding! You're right! You getting close to Konoha… NE…WRONG!" said Naruto impressed with his trashtalk."

"Let's just start…," said Susuke.

Orochimaru brought out his snake sword.

(A/N: I mean that disgusting thing/sword in his mouth.)

" You wanna start so badly so I'll let you take the first hit!" Orochimaru laughed.

Jumping up in the air, heading straight for Susuke with the sharp pointy thing, Naruto… and Susuke the most not knowing what to do

no one knows what's going to happen next…

To be continued… 

Star


End file.
